


Touchdown

by Wisegirl38



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Betting, F/M, M/M, One Shot, football au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/pseuds/Wisegirl38
Summary: Football AU one-shotHead cheerleader Carrie, and football players Nick, Luke, and Willie make a bet. Whoever gets a kiss first wins.One-shot
Relationships: Implied Alex/Willie, Implied Flynn/Carrie, Luke Patterson/Julie Molina, Nick/Reggie
Comments: 33
Kudos: 183





	Touchdown

The football team gossiped. It wasn’t new, they gossiped just like cheerleaders about boys,girls, the like. Except they just called it talking. 

This time around, it was at lunch, in the courtyard

“I could too get any person!” Luke retorted as Nick laughed at him and shook his head.

“I doubt it, you have weaknesses Patterson.” Luke scoffed as the cheer team captain came their way. 

Carrie Wilson was a sight to behold. Long caramel hati with fair skin. She was sculpted by the gods. Her personality however was very different. She was a bitch, but only to those who were a threat to her friends. Being Overprotective was her fatal flaw.

“ Hey boys, whatcha talking about?” Carrie raised an eyebrow

“How Luke has no game”   
“How I have game” the boys said at the same time

Carrie just laughed at the two

“Sorry boys, but I am the one with game. I am getting looks from both ways.” she smirked looking at a girl from across the room, and winked. The girl blushed madly as Carrie looked back at the boys, point proven.

“Fine. Carrie has game, what about you Willie?” Nick asked

Will - finally out of his daze - answered “I have game, I can get any guy I want.”

Luke spoke up “Let’s make a bet then, we choose a person,” he pointed to the group “that the other has to get a kiss with, whoever gets it first, wins.” Willie nodded, and placed a 20 in the middle, the others followed suit.

“Okay who First?” Willie asked

All three looked at him “You.” 

The group looked around, until Carrie’s eyes rested on a particular blond.

“Over there, Alex Richardson” Carrie discreetly pointed at the blond boy sitting against a tree reading. His hair fluffy wearing a pink hoodie, and a snapback.

They moved on, the boys chose Flynn Josh for Carrie, Julie Molina for Luke, all that was left was Nick.  
They looked for a while, anxiety balling in Nick’s stomach.

It wasn’t until a Black SUV pulled up and a tall pale boy pops out.

He had on vans, black ripped skinny jeans with a white top. All put together with a red flannel. 

The infamous Reginald Cagill-MacMillian - Rich boy.

He wasn’t rude or snobbish, he was simple. Wore skinny jeans everyday, was also a transfer student. He originated from a Boarding School off in Pennsylvania - more known as ‘The hill school’ - and came to their school once or twice for a tour. Everyone knew about the boy’s family - Cargill-Macmillian was old money, owned multiple properties around the world. The boy, however, was new, only known for his name alone. Everyone was looking at him; Reginald however was oblivious to the stares.

Everybody stiffened a gasp when he walked over to Julie Molina and swung his arm around her, she laughed and hit his shoulder. 

“Well hello to you to Ms.Molina” Julie just laughed at him and dragged him into the school

“Him.” Carrie said as Nick internally panicked

____  
20min ago

Reggie loved his room, it was small; much to his mother’s confusion of why  
He felt as if the big halls and rooms where void of soul or character

So Reggie took the smallest room in the house which was still very big. He had a queen sized bed with navy blue sheets and blankets topped soft pillows. The bed had drawers in them which had Reggie’s journals, guitar equipment and seasonal clothes. 

His room was laced with fairy lights all across the walls, his walla where bookshelves except for his stereo and desk. Along with the doors leading out or to his bathroom. The one thing Reggie loved most was his hatch. A secret area underneath his flooring he found when moving the rugs, he had yet to finish decorating but he knew it was gonna be awesome.

Reggie got dressed as fast as he could, before he just wore the private school uniform everyday, but he didn’t wanna look like a loser at his new school. They moved closer here because of the Molinas. Big family friends they had lost touch with when Rose died, now back home Reggae could see Julie again. His best friend - practically sister at this point - was one of the most important people in his life. Grabbing his backpack he set off to the driver

_____

Reggie and Julie leave class

The bell rang as Reggie and Julie collected there stuff.  
Just as they were going to leave; together 

Nick swooped in with an arm around Reggie, giving Luke free access to Julie.

Nick faced reggie  
“Hey cutie, haven’t seen you around.What’s a pretty boy like you doing in the halls all alone?”

“W-well I-I uh, pennsylvania!” Reggie blurted out. Like an idiot. His face was bright red, blushing up to his ears and down to his neck.

Nick’s laugh was deep as he thought of ways to darken that shade.

“Well pretty boy from pennsylvania, I’ll see you later.” Just as Reggie thought he was free, Nick put his letterman jacket over his shoulder.

“Just to send a message to others. Don’t worry about it.” Reggie was now permanently red. Any longer with nick he would need medical attention.

On the other side of the hall Luke wasn’t getting as much luck.

“Oh so you think that just because you have tan skin, strong arms, and perfect hair. I'm just gonna fall for you? You need to try harder than that.” Julie grabbed her books from him and left

He tried every trick in the book, walked her to class, carried her books, and a cheesy pick up line. Nothing got her attention. He needed something more personal. Julie Molina wasn’t just a game to win, Luke actually liked her. He remembered when he fell in love in 6th grade when she gave him the answer to a math test and defended Nick from a bully.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [strike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153904) by [sevenbraincells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbraincells/pseuds/sevenbraincells)
  * [Score](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180016) by [whatisreggieshortfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisreggieshortfor/pseuds/whatisreggieshortfor)




End file.
